


Funny

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: m'challa prompts [6]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: Nobody appreciates M'Baku's jokes. Well, his daughter does.





	Funny

**Author's Note:**

> more.... tumblr prompts... I may be flooding this tag tbh bc of them.

“Why can’t you appreciate my sense of humor?” M’Baku asked, as they sat in the palace gardens, picnic blanket spread out. His youngest was in his lap, as his six year old was running around with Shuri, learning some dance moves, if he was seeing right.

“Because they’re terrible.” T’Challa stated, even as he fed the toddler on M’Baku’s lap a grape. It was the one thing they could get her to eat, currently, and M’Baku would indulge the little girl until she was sick of them.

She went days with barely eating, and then turned into a little pig when it finally caught up to her.*

“’errible!” M’Baku’s daughter giggled, and M’Baku looked at her.

“Excuse you!”

“You excused!” She laughed, and T’Challa snorted, even as M’Baku grinned at her. She was picking up on a  _lot_ , since he brought them down from their home in Jabari lands this morning.

At least she seemed to like T’Challa.

“What, am I not funny?” He asked her.

“No.”

“Ha! Even she agrees with me!” T’Challa laughed.

“Not much to go by, since she’s barely two.” M’Baku reminded.

“You told Agent Ross you would feed him to the children!”

“I told them I was joking.” M’Baku said, “We  _are_  vegetarians.”

“It was a bad joke!” Shuri called.

“It was not! It was funny!” His six year old laughed.

“… Well, she wasn’t the adopted one, so I’m not surprised she inherited your humour.” T’Challa said, and M’Baku shoved him, getting a laugh from his toddler.

At least one of them appreciated his sense of humour.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *My niece does the same thing. It’s rather normal, according to the pediatrician(?).


End file.
